Shining so Bright
by Peder Andersson
Summary: Horror has visited the noble Ifreit family and the young Maian is tasked with being their light. *Note: Prequel to Shining in Random Locations.
1. Prologue: Shadow of Devils

**Shining so Bright**

Prologue: Shadow of Devils.

The dim veil of her breath ventured from her mouth and over the pillow leaving a trail of thin moist. The lone candle that flickered on the bedside table moved disturbed by the exhaled and shadows began dancing on the walls, floor and ceiling. Then as the flame settled the room became calm once again and the young lady rested in her bed clutching the pillow with one hand and her tangled blond hair resting against the sheet. Her face was peaceful, complete with thin eyebrows and lips plump, pink and rubbed against each others as she snuggled closer to the pillow and deeper into sleep.

The room itself was plain, a high window close to the bed along the right wall. A small table with two chairs and a oak wardrobe and beside it stood a chest ornamented with the regalia of many old kingdoms to whom her parents where the descendants.

A second strong exhale escaped the sleeping beauties mouth and disturbed the candle leaving shadows to dance over the walls, ceiling and floor, but when and all other shadows where motionless one still moved, a shadow that walked out from behind the wardrobe and remained flat against the wall as it regarded the lady sleeping in the bed. Then the shadow steps out from the wall and gains presence in the room. The flowing dark garb that covered the body and a hood covering a face present only as a mirage of contours carved into darkness.

With slow, silent steps the creature walks towards the bed while two arms releases themselves from the body and with the dark garb hanging from them they where brought to rest over the sleeping woman and without disturbing her sleep stole her from the chamber and left the bed empty.

Then with her task complete the creature turned towards the candle and with a gust of magic extinguished the flame.

**Shining so Bright** - Prologue end.

Shining Force I, II and Shining in the Darkness is the property of Climax Entertainment, Sonic! Software Planning and Sega. Scenario is the property of Peder Andersson. Revision: 2. Responsible publisher: Peder Andersson. E-mail: .


	2. Chapter 1: While Light is Fading

**Shining so Bright**

Chapter 1: While Light is Fading.

The two heavy doors to the bedchamber opened and revealed those inside. In the bed still not dress rested Lady Ifreit in a sorrowful state with her hands both resting on the mound of her pregnant belly while two maids lingered in her vicinity awaiting to be yelled AT or carry out her wishes. By the window stood a man towering above all other and with a steady gaze he looked out over the oriental garden below and his eyes ventured restlessly over the flowers and fruits. Beside the Lord stood guard chief Galemon with a stout face dressed in armour and appeared as if ready for battle and it was he who first noticed the young man who stepped through the doors.

Maian had just celebrated his sixteenth birthday and ascent into to the rank of squire. He had rough sandy hair, built a little stronger then the average boy his age and he was dressed in a brown leather vest with a green shirt beneath, knee deep black trousers and a pair of sturdy tall boots. His eyes had a sombre blue colour and the face plain somehow yet attractive. "Maian Bouie." He announced and the two men turned towards him and for a moment the room felt cold and the two maid hid themselves as far away from the action as they could.

"So this is Maian." Lord Ifreit said and regarded the boy with eyes narrow as slits while his face did its best to hide all the horror and panic that rushed through his mind. "Are you sure?" He asked and looked at Galemon who also regarded the boy and the guard chief nodded. Once more the Lord looked at Maian who felt more uncomfortable by each moment that slipped past. "I am sure you have heard what has happened." Lord Ifreit said and looked at his wife and continued speaking as if he anticipated another tantrum. "My daughter Scarlatti has been stolen from the castle." The wife mad a hissing noise and both maids rushed to her side. "You know that my knights are out searching for her, you wished to join them but Galemon did not allow you."

Maian nodded and looked at his superior who stood like a statue beside the towering Lord. "That is correct sir."

The woman in the bed released a loud shriek and one of the maids reached for a bottle and aided by her friend began pouring the content down the woman's throat.

"You have to excuse her." Lord Ifreit said. "She is not her best for the moment, grief has stolen her wits." It looked like he smiled but all that appeared was a larger gloom onto his face. "The reason we called you is because you show great talent and to have you wandering about will not attract the eyes of my enemies."

Maian had taken his eyes of the Lord and now looked at the woman who peacefully had began to sleep in the bed and the two maids once more took refuge far from the Lord.

"I want you to find my daughter." Lord Ifreit said suddenly and Maian looked at him with cold sweat breaking out all over his body. "I entrust this task to you Maian because both I and Galemon know that you can accomplish it."

There was a moments silence as Maian remained on quaking legs with a thousand thoughts crossing his mind and made it feel like it was about to explode. "But sir, I am not competent enough." He began but received a harsh stare from Galemon.

"This is a honour." The guard chief began. "You have been chosen above many great men, do not allow your age and stature to bring you down." He inhaled and looked past the lord at the two maids hidden away in the corner of the chamber. "Lord Ifreit." Galemon began and brought the Lords attention to the two. "They could travel as siblings." He added and the Lord bent his eyebrows as he pondered.

"Maids." Lord Ifreit commanded after a moment of silence and the two young women's walked closer to their master with serious expressions attached to their faces and as they came closer Lord Ifreit turned towards Maian. "Choose one of them to accompany you."

Maian looked uncomfortably at the two maids. Both wore dark blue dresses with high necks that looked like they strangled the two poor maids then white aprons with the Ifreit emblem embroidered in red and green. The first maid had a high forehead, large blue eyes, tall ears and a face overall pleasant to view and while he did a little smile snuck to her lips and with the movement of her head she disturbed the blue hair that rested on her shoulders and back. The second maid was also cute, had a face of some dark colour reminiscent of aged wood and her lips had a lively texture. The hair possessed a life of its own as it hung from her head and there was something about her that made him feel safe. Maian closed his eyes, he wanted to take them both but knew that would be impossible and indecent - even more indecent would be to choose on of them based on beauty alone.

"Sorry." Maian said. "It feels wrong to judge you on looks alone." And two sad faces looked back at him as Galemon and Lord Ifreit exchanged odd glances and Maian began feeling ashamed and wanted to excuse himself.

"You will go with him." Lord Ifreit said and pointed at the girl whose skin was reminiscent of aged wood and the maid bowed as the face of the friend beside her lost all lustre. "It is decided." The Lord looked at Maian and with his gaze dismissed him and the young squire left followed by the maid.

The maid closed the door behind them, Maian turned and looked at her. Did not spend any more time relishing in the features of her face only nodded shortly then glanced away. "Meet me at the gate at midday." He said and she began to bow but stopped when she noticed that he blushed.

"Yes Maian." She said instead and began moving down the corridor carried on light feet and Maian decided to return to his quarters and gather some things. This would be a adventure that could last for weeks, he was also in need of some gold. He had none himself, maybe it was proper to ask the maid if she had. Maian looked over his shoulder, the maid was already far away in the corridor and he did not yell and capture her attention. Maybe someone in the Squire quarters could lend him some, he hoped as he continued down a set of stairs.

His quarters where empty, everyone else had probably been ordered away to search for Scarlatti. It felt odd that he had gotten this task, he had made a impression on Galemon but nothing that would award such a honour. Now he would leave on a adventure together with a pretty cute maid, it was rare that squires got to meet them and he guessed that the other guys would be kinda jealous. Then he got to thinking about what Galemon had said, that he and the maid could pretend to be siblings. It was a good idea, it would keep them from attracting attention but it would put her in allot of danger. He was the warrior of the two.

He paused at his bed a moment, sat down on it and rubbed his face. And where to begin, he had no clue about who had taken Scarlatti or where they could have taken her. It didn't feel like Galemon or Lord Ifreit knew either, she had just been stolen away in the night. A mystery, maybe he should go and inspect her room.

In a bag Maian placed fresh underwear, socks and a spare cloak then some food and a dagger. At his waist he hung a water flask and at his waist the scabbard with the middle blade he had received on his birthday. When he was done he left the room a tad worried about his lack of money but tried his best to keep the worry out of the centre of his mind.

There where three guards stationed in front of Scarlatti's room, Maian walked right by them and did not ask if he could enter. They did not look the mood to allow some squire inside.

Before he went to the entrance he decided to take a stroll around the outer wall and surveyed the land; to the north and east there was mountains and far of in the west where the sea and down south where there plains stretching out into almost eternity. But where to begin looking?

"Moskau! Moskau?" Maian hear a voice behind him shout and her turned to see a old woman walk at the base of the wall holding a wide basked in her hand, as Maian looked a little closer he saw a white blanked in the bottom of the basket that had been folded several times to fit. "Have you seen my poor kitten?" The woman asked as she saw the young man atop the wall.

"No, I have not." Maian replied and crouched inspecting the old woman further. She looked like any normal crone did, a bulging nose, wart spotting her face and a back bent by carrying the problems of a lifetime. "Did you see her here last?"

The woman shook her head and looked down into the empty basket. "She ran of this night, acted really iffy and when I opened the door, poof, she was gone. Haven't seen her since." The woman looked at the ground and began to walk along the wall.

Looking for a cat, Maian thought as he set of towards the entrance. If his problem was so tiny, he had to find the Lord Ifreit's daughter and each day that passed would surely push her closer to death. Somehow this assignment tasted a little bad.

When he came to the entrance the maid was waiting for him there. She now whore a deep green cloak and hid her everything accept her head below it. Her black hair had been arranged in a tuft that still possessed that eerie quality of comfort. When he came close she greeted him with a little nod and as soon as she noticed that a awkwardness entered the space between them she spoke. "My name is Maretté." She did not smile but he saw in a twitch of her lips that she wanted to.

"I'm Maian." He said guessing that she already knew that much. "Are you ready to leave?" She nodded and he looked out the open gate lined on each side with guards. "Do you have any money?"

"A little." She finally said and failed to keep the smile from her lips. "So where are we headed?"

Maian shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know."

Maretté began walking towards the gate while she was speaking. "May I suggest that we leave, I don't want to risk getting stuck with the Lady again."

Maian thought he heard real fear in the voice and joined beside her and together they walked out the gate and began their adventure.

**Shining so Bright** - Chapter 1 end.

Shining Force I, II and Shining in the Darkness is the property of Climax Entertainment, Sonic! Software Planning and Sega. Scenario is the property of Peder Andersson. Revision: 2. Responsible publisher: Peder Andersson. E-mail: .


	3. Chapter 2: Dragonborn Mage

**Shining so Bright**

Chapter 2: Dragonborn Mage.

They entered the village, it was past eve and a unsettling darkness had began to surround them. The boy was alert, had his hand placed on the hilt of his sword while she was still hidden below her dark green cloak. Her name was Maretté, she had been a maid at the Eifreit estate, his name was Maian, he had been a squire but now they had been tasked with finding the Lords captured daughter. Neither knew where to start.

"There is a tavern over there." Maretté said and pointed into a dark alley where a worn sign was hanging. They began in that direction and side by side they entered the tavern. Behind a large desk stood a man that borderlined to fat and beside him a woman, his wife who wore a horrible blue dress and her hair was tied with a shrieking red ribbon.

Marette did the talking. Maian stood a few steps behind her as she introduced them as brother and sister. There was only one room available, it was on the second floor and had a view over the small garden on the back of the building. Maian only gave it a guick glance as he got comfortable with the room with its single bed and and chair.

She entered after him after and closed the door. "This will do." She said and made herself comfortable as she exhaled.

Maian turned and looked at her. "There is only one bed." He said and peered into her eyes where he saw the kindness that she regarded him with.

"Is it alright." She said and flashed a smile at him. "I thought we would share, it's cheaper that way." Without awaiting any reply she removed her dark green cloak and revealed what she wore below. A plain white blouse with a frilly collar cut so low it ended right below her breast. Below her navel a brown skirt began that continued the full lenght down to her feet and the shoes of grey leather was nearly visible. Also she wore a soft green jacket probably made from the same material as the cape.

Maian felt that he spent a moment to long regarding her and looked away, felt the hilt of his sword with nervous fingertips. He had never been with a woman like this before, it was rare that he even spoke to them. He removed his belt and scabbard and placed it on the chair, he was sleepy and she looked sleepy too as she removed her mantle and folded it into a second pillow that she placed on the bed. Maian began to unbutton his vest, removed it and hung it over the chairs wooden backrest. Looked at Maretté again and found that she was looking at him and her face was a pleaseant mix of care and mystery.

"Do you want to sleep farthest out?" She said and lazily gestured over the bed.

Maian glanced at his sword then at the door and nodded. "I think it's for the best." He looked at her and saw that she removed the soft green jacket. "How do you intend to sleep?" He blushed and tugged at his own shirt as a hint.

She smiled. "I did not bring any nighdress. I intend to sleep in just my underwear." Maretté continued and saw him get scarlet from his forehead and all the way down into his shirt.

"What if they attack, maybe we need to get going in a hurry." He stuttered, hastily removed his own shirt and handed it to her. "Sleep in this."

She took the shirt from his hand, held it while she regarded him. "But what are you supposed to sleep in?" She reached for his chin and touched it. "I was in such a hurry to leave that I didn't think about all the details." Her finger was warm against his skin. "I rearly travel with men."

That she called him a man made him feel dizzy, he moved away from her touch. "I'll sleep in my underwear." He said strongly as he blushed, she nodded and the discussion was over. Maian did some furher undressing avoiding to look at Maretté, then when she finally stood there in his green shirt and her black hair resting upon it she looked not only cute, but beautiful. He wanted to tell her so but it would make it all that much more awkward. While she slipped below the thick quilt in the bed and placed her head firmly on her folded cape Maian locked the door, placed his sword beside the bed then joined beside her.

It felt awkward; being there beside her, hearing her breath. They where both starring at the ceiling, their shoulders rubbed as they moved and he felt warm. Not a warmth that came from a burning fireplace, it was the heat that came from arousment. He felt it itch all over his body and he glanced at her, she glanced back and for a moment their gazes where entwined.

"I'm sorry." Maian said suprised that the words had leaped from his lips, found that she was looking at him with eyebrows raised and questioning. "I'm sorry that I find you attractive." He said and now instantly he was cold.

Maretté's eyebrows settled back above her eyes. "Think of me as a older sister." She began. "I have no interest in that way or any other way, it just happens that you're a boy and I'm a girl and we are on this adventure together." Her voice was not mean, just informative so Maian closed his eyes and nodded and this time he was sorry he ever said anything.

There was a explosion that echoed through the village then there was a bright light. Maian was awake, tumbled out of bed and grabbed his sword. "Stay here." He said to Maretté. "I'll take a look."

"I will come with you." She said and climbed out of bed. There was a second then a third explosion while they headed down the stairs to the entrace. They could see the owner and his wife quaking behind the couter as they headed for the front door. Maian opened it, saw that the night was lit by fire and all about where foul creatures and in the middle of them stood a human male dressed in remains of dragon bone and from his mouth came words ushering these beasts to find Addre.

"Addre?" Maretté uttered and her single word attracted the attention of the bone wearing mage.

"Kill the meddlers." The mage screamed and the creatures began walking towards them.

Instantly Maian realised that this was a battle they could not win and he pushed Maretté back into the tavern. "Get ready to leave." He said and hurried her along the stairs. "I will hold them off." He turned around and looked at the door while her steps faded down the corridor. From the outside there was nosies from the creatures and a moment later the door was destroyed and they came flooding in. Maian could see the bone clad mage smile from the far back in the row of oncoming enemies then battle began.

Maian did not have a chance, he realised it as the first blow snuck past his guard and hit him, with pain searing in his chest he fell backward. With a bang his head smashed against the stair then with his vision fading he saw the creatures come towards him ready to take his life.

**Shining so Bright** - Chapter 2 end.

Shining Force I, II and Shining in the Darkness is the property of Climax Entertainment, Sonic! Software Planning and Sega. Scenario is the property of Peder Andersson. Revision: 1. Responsible publisher: Peder Andersson. E-mail: .


	4. Chapter 3: Miracle

**Shining so Bright**

Chapter 3: Miracle?

"Wake up!" Maian felt a warm hand against his cheek and smooth words caress his ears. He attempted to open his eyes and found that they revealed the beautiful face of Maretté. It took him a moment to get a focus on her but when he did he saw that she smiled and that he rested with his head firmly placed in her lap. "I thought you where dead." She said and dried cold sweat from his face with the palm of her hand. "I heard a scream so I ran back. What happened?"

Maian shook his head while he moistened his lips. "I don't know, they where just about to kill me." He now felt how she squeezed him close to her bosom and her relaxed. "I'm fine." He said muffled by their closeness.

She released him, looked at him once more then removed him from her lap. "I will go and prepare for our departure, we can't stay here."

Maian felt the wound to his chest, it was not as bad as it had felt. With a effort he sat up and looked down the stairs. There was a trail of dead corpses there, he looked further out the broken door but there rested no corpse of a bone clad mage. He climbed to his feet, walked a few steps down the stairs and fetched his sword then returned to the room.

In the room Maretté was once more dressed in the green cloak that hid her body in all accept the head. During silence he dressed himself, placed the sword in the scabbard then they left the room.

The owners of the tavern where still hiding behind the counter as they passed, they looked terrified and said nothing as they left. It all made Maian wonder even more what had happened but he did not see it meaningful to ask them. They where probably to afraid to even talk.

They exited into the cold night that was slowly fading into day, they looked around Maian still searching for the mage but saw it nowhere - not even a corpse and he grew nervous and rested his hand on the hilt. They walked east out of the village while people where slowly coming out of their hiding to inspect what had happened.

"Wait." Maretté said and placed a hand firmly on Maian's shoulder, she peered into the darkness and there found movement, in a ditch not far away a weak body was breathing. "There." Maretté pointed and Maian acted.

When Maian came close he could see that the one lying in the ditch was a boy about his age, maybe younger with dirty face and hands and dressed in black stained robes. Maian seized the man in his arms and took him from the ditch and placed him on the road and as he did the moonlight lit the unknown face and it was fair. Amber eyes, translucent lips and skin smooth and freshly coloured like peaches and hair blue as a summer sky. Maian regarded the boy a moment as Maretté joined by his side. They boy looked back at him and the body began to move as if it had been revitalized then the hands began to fumble over the ground and the robes while lips tried to shape words. Maian crouched down and rested his hand firmly on the other males shoulder and felt the heat below, it was as if the body was burning. He took the water flask from his waist and brought it to the boys lips who drank thirstily then his amber eyes remained motionless as his hands began searching for Maian's body. Found it and Maian could feel the hands venture up his thigh and he met it with a hand. "Who are you?"

Maian felt the boy grab his hand harder as the warmth that possessed the body began to fade. "My name is Maian, my." He paused a moment. "Sister found you." The boy sat up and Maian imagined how the body moved below the robes. "How do you feel?"

The boy did not answer only remained a while sitting up and Maian noticed tremblings below the robes. "Will you aid me to my feet, Maian?" They boy asked and the squire did so. "Thank you." A smile now lingered on the boys lips and he released Maian's hand. "My name is Ichael." He said and looked wide around while he with his hands felt the emptiness around him.

Maretté leaned closer to Maian and whispered in his ear. "He's blind."

Maian made a acknowledging nod, looked at Ichael who looked lost again. "Where were you heading?" Maian pursued.

"I don't remember." Ichael replied and used Maian's voice to find them. "Thank your sister for me."

"She's here." Maian interrupted and Maretté came a step forward and stretched her hand towards Ichael who took it and felt it with his fingertips.

"Thank you." Ichael said his voice respectful. "I am grateful for your keen eyes, much better then mine." A smile passed over his lips and he released Maretté's hand, fumbled to find Maian and managed to grab his shoulder. "And to you..."

Maian received a glance from Maretté and acted upon the gut instinct that it produced. "Do you want to come with us, we have been tasked with finding a kidnapped Lady." He felt Ichael's hand wander down his arm and seize his hand.

"If you don't find me any trouble, I might be of use." The blind boy said. "I know a bit of magic, but be sure to point me in the right direction." There was something joyous in his voice and between the three there was a relaxed feeling as they left the village behind and continued down the road.

**Shining so Bright** - Chapter 3 end.

Shining Force I, II and Shining in the Darkness is the property of Climax Entertainment, Sonic! Software Planning and Sega. Scenario is the property of Peder Andersson. Revision: 1. Responsible publisher: Peder Andersson. E-mail: .


	5. Chapter 4: Murmurs of Evil

**Shining so Bright**

Chapter 4: Murmurs of Evil.

The dawn was at its peak and the bright sun above them granted strength to their tired bodies. Maian glanced at Ichael who walked beside him and saw that he was tired, they had been holding hands since they left the village. Behind them walked Maretté draped in her cloak and she was yawning more frequently by the step. They had not seen a human since they left the village and Maian knew they all three needed a rest. He looked around, surveyed the landscape and found a small river flowing not far from them and continued in a southward direction and he directed their steps that way.

"Good idea." Maretté said from behind him and revealed her hands from beneath the cloak.

"What?" Ichael wondered and looked in the direction he was feeling Maian. "What's a good idea?"

"We are taking a break." Maian said. "We have travelled long and neither of us had a good nights sleep." They reached a good spot at the bank of the river and Maian stopped. "You can sit here Ichael, I will get us something to eat." The blind boy sat down and beside him Maretté made company. They did not speak as Maian walked over to the riven to fill his flask with fresh water then her returned to them. Handed Maretté the water while he began searching his bag for bread. He split a piece of bread in to three equal chunks and handed them out then he sat down beside Ichael with and felt the fatigue wash over him as he began eating.

Maian and Maretté had fallen asleep, Ichael was the only one awake and he sat straight and listened to the river and the birds. He had been tired but the bread and water had rejuvenated him and now he sat listening to for any noise that might travel towards them over the landscape. They where in danger, he knew it but would not tell his new comrades. They would reach their destiny which ever way they walked, she would see to that, always did. For her humans where pieces on a chessboard, pawns ready to be sacrificed. He had to do something and he seemed to have arrived in the right company. All that remained was to have patience, follow them and harvest the fruits of their ambition.

Then he heard it, the sounds of hoofs so loud it almost made his ears shatter, his placed his hand on Maian and squeezed. "Someone is coming." And the squire awoke. Dashed to his feet with his blade unsheathed and Maretté awoke with a stir.

Across the plains came a single jet black stallion with a flowing mane and in the saddle sat a figure with the shapes of a woman. Then into view came a band of armoured centaurs with large bronze lances in sharp contrast to the sky. The woman spurred her horse further and looked over her shoulder, they where gaining on her. Then when she once again looked over the fields before her she saw the small group by the river, aimed at them and in her view they became clearer and she recognised two of them.

Maian made himself ready for battle, held his sword strongly but knew that his enemies would be to strong for him.

"I wish to aid." Ichael said and rose. "Guide me towards the enemies." Maretté did so, aimed him in the direction they where coming then prayed as she recognised the chased rider. It was Porcena, her fellow maid. They had both attended Lady Ifreit the day but she had been selected to join Maian. "Blaze level three." Ichael called and a rain of fire came down over the centaurs and Porcena who escaped from harm but the same could not be said for her horse. One of its hind legs received a massive hit and was thorn from the body, the same fate suffered the centaurs to; death either by burning or the hot stones that pierced their armour and flesh.

Maretté ran to Porcena's side, saved her from the fires that lingered on the grass and took her to safety in a tight embrace. She had not fainted, kept her eyes wide open and watched her friend as she mumbled. "After you left a Devil came to the mansion, he spoke to Lord Ifreit for many hours. I was in the bedchamber when they spoke, the Devil knew who had kidnapped the young Lady. A Witch named Kour the Devil blamed it on, our Lord said that he would visit her. He left at noon with most of his guards and at night came the monsters, the Devil summoned them from a black orb. I saw it as I escaped. I needed to warn you." She looked deep into Maretté's eyes and smiled sinking deep into comfort.

Maian surveyed the plains, the magic Ichael wielded was powerful. A power they surely would need now that the stakes where higher, the Devils had attacked. Lord Ifreit was probably dead and the land would be reigned by darkness. "Kour." He looked at the blind boy beside him. "Do you know anything about her?"

Ichael felt around himself until he touched Maian and held on to the squire and even came a little closer. "I have heard about her, she is a Witch dedicated to the dark arts of the Devils. But she is our smallest problem if real Devils have appeared." There was a silence between them as Maian looked at the girls. "But we can go and see her, maybe your Lord is with her, and that Lady you all speak of."

Maian took Ichael's and turned towards the young women. "Let's give them a little more time." He said and as he looked back at Ichael the boy smiling, passionately and so deep it made Maian warm.

They followed the river southward and walked closer together with Maian and Ichael in the middle and a woman on each side. Maretté who were still hidden below her green cloak watched the land around them. Porcena's clothes looked like they had been picked hastily and the colours of orange, brown and green did not look a perfect match. But her attire made her look lean and tall and to keep her hair together she had a silver headband very beautiful and lustrus.

After they had stopped to drink a second time Porcena was the one who began the conversation. "Ichael." She said and he looked in the direction of her voice. "What do you know about the Devils

"Devils." Ichael repeated thoughtfully. "I know a little." His grip on Maian's hand became a little firmer. "There are only three Greater Devils remaining." He said and his voice was in a thick gloom. "Darb Zhal is currently the most powerful one, it's probably he who has tricked this Lord Ifreit and seized his manor. Darb Zhal is in constant battle with Addre, another Great Devil, maybe he is involved with these actions too."

"I remember that name." Maian said and looked at Maretté. "Did not that Bone clad mage yell that name?" She replied him with a nod. "Do you know anything more about Addre?"

Ichael looked at Maian and smiled weakly. "Little is known about him other then that he is loyal to the Devil Kings of old." The other three looked intensely at Icheal and they eyes begged him to continue. "Mottla, the third Great Devil and he joined ranks some time ago but he ended up betrayed. Mottla is the trickster among the Devils."

Porcena cleared her throat. "So these Devil kings of old?" She began and the blind boy looked in her direction. "How can he be loyal to something already dead?"

Maian felt the sweat from Ichael's palm join with his and in a intense moment he felt his heart stir, felt the others boys fingers touch his so gently that he found the awkwardness within him most pleasant. Then came Ichael's voice, it sounded so sweet and innocent and Maian felt his mouth dry up.

"Their powers still remains in this land, he hopes to awaken these evils and rule with them." Ichael said as a vague colour came to his cheeks. "But I think Darb Zhal is our greatest fear. He is the one who threatens this land."

Porcena smiled and it flattened her forehead. "So where are you from Ichael." She said and her gaze slipped past the blind boy and struck Maretté who looked away along the river.

Ichael looked disturbed by the words and his grip on Maian's hand faded in power. "I remember a bright light. The next moment Maian was with me." He looked in the direction he knew Maian was. "I cannot recall more then that."

"A town." Maretté said and pointed at a settlement near the river." It looks as it has not been attacked.

Maian looked up, saw that guards where patrolling the village perimeter and he realised that they had entered another Lords land. "We are refugees." He said and the others gathered their eyes to him. "Maretté is my older sister, Ichael is a boy from our village and Porcena you are a distant relative to the village elder." They nodded and continued towards the village where the guards that had spotted them.

"We will do the talking." Maretté said and tossed a glance and Porcena. "We are the elders in this group, you two stay in the background. We'll let you know if we need aid."

Maian nodded and saw that three guards where heading in their direction and approached quickly. "What is going on?" Ichael asked and tightened his grip on Maian's hand.

"Some guards are coming towards us Maian said, they are guarding the village where we intend to stay tonight." He felt four finger rub the topside of his hand and Ichael looked at him then smiled.

"I hope it will be alright." Then he heard the rumbling voices of the guards and felt how Maian stopped and the two women walked to meet the guards. He heard them speak, they told their false story and the guard who allowed them to stay the night in the village. Told them about a tavern where they could stay, Maretté said that they where short on gold but was interrupted by Porcena who promised that they could pay for their stay. The next moment they where on their way towards the village and he heard Maretté and Porcena join with them.

"I don't have gold to pay for all us four staying at the tavern." Maretté said and looked at the others in the group.

"I'll pay with the headband." Porcena said with a smile. "We can eat, bath and sleep and even have cash to spare." She looked at Maian and Maretté. "I stole it from Lady Ifreit." She added and the others understood why she wanted it sold.

"What happened to Lady Ifreit?" Maian asked.

Porcena shrugged her shoulder. "I don't know, she's probably dead."

**Shining so Bright** - Chapter 4 end.

Shining Force I, II and Shining in the Darkness is the property of Climax Entertainment, Sonic! Software Planning and Sega. Scenario is the property of Peder Andersson. Revision: 1. Responsible publisher: Peder Andersson. E-mail: .


	6. Intermission 1: The Great Devil

**Shining so Bright**

Intermission 1: The Great Devil.

At the centre of the large chamber was a white throne with ornaments of warped cherubs, upon it sat a large toad-like creature with large dark eyes and a crown of horns on his head. Standing before him was a crowd of devils, most of them minor ones but also some more powerful who stood surrounded by their own escorts. Anticipation rose towards the ceiling as they all awaited that the great devil would speak.

"All is going according to plan." The toad-like devil began to a jubilation of roars. "My scouts have reported that Lord Ifreit is on his way here so make sure that his daughter is in fit appearance to see him." He snarled and inhaled through two wide holes at the centre of his face. "And hide our forces well, I do not desire to fight this man, that's why we play this game." He smiled wide as chatter spread thought the crowd. "Go now my loyal followers, let us fulfil this mission."

As the crowd began to scatter only a few devils remained, among them a devil girl with pale blue skin and long green hair. Around her joins the other servants to the great devil but none of them looked similar to her with their short fat and bodies green with algea.

The great devil looked at them, adjusted his body in the throne as his smile remained. "Enn." He called and the devil girl looked up at him. "Supervise our prisoner for me, make her feel a little calmer before her father arrives. She is our bait to make him do our bidding." She nodded him in reply and walked away as the great devil looked at his other minions. "Prepare the feast chamber." I want to treat the Lord something when he arrives, make sure we have human food on our trays." He inhaled once more and rose from the throne and stood on weak bent legs. "Have my spies report to me personally from now on." He walked down the room trailed by his servants. "Everything most go perfectly. Let us hope that Darb Zhal keeps his end of the barging and eradicates Addre for me." And he laughed the horns atop his head shaking.

**Shining so Bright** - Intermission 1 end.

Shining Force I, II and Shining in the Darkness is the property of Climax Entertainment, Sonic! Software Planning and Sega. Scenario is the property of Peder Andersson. Revision: 1. Responsible publisher: Peder Andersson. E-mail: .


	7. Chapter 5: The Witch

**Shining so Bright**

Chapter 5: The Witch.

Maian saw the tower through the thick mist, it reached for the sky and the large dome on the top was surrounded by clouds. The four walked closer to the large gate with stone statues on either side. They did not speak, Maian held his sword tight with one hand while Ichael klinged to the other. The two women had closed their fists but no where around them where any sign of threath.

"She expects us." Ichael said as they were within steps of the gate. "She wants to meet us." Inside the tower there were only a staircase the led endlessly uppwards and they began to scale it with Maian and Ichael in front. There were no noise except for that of their steps but they all felt as if being watched.

Maian felt Ichael's sweaty palm against his own, felt how it granted him calm and courage. He enjoyed it deeply, wanted to tell Icheal but knew that now was not the moment. He looked into the darkness before them and from above saw no light, he increased the grip of his sword and as he did Ichael increased the grip of his hand. He could not see Icheal's face throught the darkness but guessed that he smiled, Maian did so himself.

There was light above. Porcena had first to notice and her words had reinvigorated the entire group and more powerful they continued upward to see the light grow into a doorway and from inside came the noise of sparking fires.

They entered into the warm chamber, saw a woman sit behind a tall table with a cat in her lap and before her stood a single unlit candle. Her skin was a shade of chestnut, her face looked as if carved from smooth stone and she wore a long red dress and behind her roared a fire inside a gargoyls mouth. "Welcome." She said and patted the cat slowly. "Has my stairs tired you?" She smiled as the four stopped before her tense in both body and mind.

"Kour?" Maian said influenced by the strenght of Icheal.

The woman nodded at him and inhaled. "Yes. That is me." Her smile faded as the cat looked on the visitors. "May I ask why you have come here?"

"Did you kidnap Lady Ifreit?" Maian continued, regarded the woman who smiled once more then nodded.

"I did. Great Devil Mottla bid me and I obeyed." She began scratching the cats neck. "She is in his posession now, I sent Lord Ifreit there too." She looked at the few before her. "Do you wish to follow him?"

Icheal took a step forward. "What do you know about the schemes of the Great Devils?"

The witch regarded the boy peculiarly. "The devils are once more at war, Darb Zhal and Mottla turned against Addre. I do not know of their true intentions but it has something to do with the old devil kings." She inhaled deeply and released Icheal from her gaze. "But what do you hope to do?" She raised her eyebrows and her deep eyes caught them all. "A pack of kids." She recieved no reply and continued. "There is nothing you can do. You do not possess the strenght, but I have the remedy for that." She mused deeply as she began patting the cat again. "But that will cost you." She rose to her full and towering length and placed the cat on the table. "My little cat here came running to me when she realised that Darb Zhal was in the city, that was at the same time that I stole the princess. He is plotting against Mottla as we speak, I need you to kill him."

Maian released his tongue from the grip of silence. "What is this remedy?"

She looked at him, smiled and showed her teeth. "Power." She said shortly and walked to him. "A ancient power opposite that of mine that has been sealed below earth for ages."

Maian could feel her power touch him and held Ichael's hand stronger feeling a foundation of strenght to lean upon.

"The Shining Force." Kour said and dug her eyes deep into Maian.

He nodded stongly. "In return for this power we will deal with Darb Zhal." He looked around atthree agreeing faces. "We promise that."

"Words." The witch said and leaned down towards Maian. "Are you willing to make a pact with me?" She inhaled his insecurity. "If you fail to kill him, I will own your soul."

Now the women behind him raised their voice. "Don't do it."

The witch said and stretched back to her full lenght. "You decide boy, this pact will be only between you and me."

"I will make this pact with you." Maian said each word heavy and behind him the women cursed. Icheal did not react.

"Good, give me your hands." Kour said and he released Icheal and brought the hand to hers. She held them strongly and began chanting in a unknown tongue. Magic began to rush between them and in a moment it was over and she released the boy. "I have hope in you." She said and turned back towards the cat. "Moskau will show you the way." She said and the fire that had lit the room died and left them all in darkness a moment before the lone candle was lit by magic. The woman did not remain in the room but was instead projected as a shadow onto the wall from where she put out the candle and none saw her smile.

**Shining so Bright** - Chapter 5 end.

Shining Force I, II and Shining in the Darkness is the property of Climax Entertainment, Sonic! Software Planning and Sega. Scenario is the property of Peder Andersson. Revision: 1. Responsible publisher: Peder Andersson. E-mail: .


End file.
